The End of Forever
by lilyre
Summary: Harry sets out to find his family... The night before Lily Potter died she said he would find her at the end of forever...
1. Chapter 1

**This is by my friend and editor Livvy Granger… Hermione's Aunt… anyways that is what she goes by but she doesn't have an account so I'm posting it for her… so here is the first chappie. **

_**The End of Forever**_

"_Remember that when_

_We have all died_

_We'll all be together_

_Family and friends_

_Stand side by side_

_At the end of forever…"_

A woman with bright red hair and shockingly green eyes was singing sweetly. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a bang, and a man's voice yelling, "Lily, it's him!"

The woman's loving eyes grew wide with fear. She stopped singing, grabbed a young boy, and locked the door to the nursery. A flash of light was visible through the crack under the door. It was shortly followed by another bang, and the door flew open.

"Don't, please! Don't hurt him! Kill me if you want, but don't hurt him! I beg you, don't…" she pleaded. She was holding the boy tightly, as if to protect him. Her cries were cut short, however. There was another flash of light, and the woman crumpled to the floor. The visitor turned to the boy, and from his wand came another flash…

Harry awoke, screaming. He then realized he was sitting up in his bed at Hogwarts. His dark hair was damp with cold sweat, and there was an acute pain in his forehead. He reached up and felt a long, jagged scar, and winced in pain.

A tall, red-haired boy appeared beside Harry's bed. "Harry, are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm okay. It was just my… my scar," Harry lied. He didn't want Ron to think he was a scaredy-cat, screaming because of a bad dream. "How did you know I was awake?"

"You were only yelling loud enough to wake up the whole Gryffindor House," Ron said sarcastically. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Ron answered with a yawn. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure. Good idea," Harry said, though he wasn't one bit tired. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His mother's song was playing over and over in his head. _…At the end of forever…_

"I think I failed the test in Transfigurations. I can't remember if we were supposed to wave our wands left and then swish or swish and then wave them right. I hope I did it correctly. How did you do, Harry? Did you… Harry, are you listening?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry said, snapping out of his reverie. His mother's song was still repeating in his mind. _…At the end of forever…_

"You haven't eaten any of your breakfast," Hermione pointed out. "And you haven't said a word since you came down. Were you sneaking around in your father's old invisibility cloak all night?" There was a note of accusation in her voice.

"No, my scar woke me up," Harry said defensively.

Hermione gasped. "You don't think Voldemort could be at Hogwarts again, do you?"

Ron winced. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he whispered.

"Why should we fear a name?" Hermione challenged.

"Hermione, when is the end of forever?" Harry asked abruptly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before saying, "Don't be silly, Harry. There is no end to forever."

"Sure there is. R," joked Ron. Hermione cast a disapproving glance in Ron's direction.

"In all seriousness, Harry, why do you ask? Does it have anything to do with your scar?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. "Or maybe with Voldemort?"

Ron winced again.

"No… yes… maybe," Harry answered falteringly. "My mum was singing it the night she… the night Voldemort gave me this." He pointed at the scar on his forehead.

"How do you remember what your mum was singing?" Ron asked.

"More importantly, what was the rest of the song?" Hermione interrupted before Harry could answer Ron's question.

"I… I don't know all of it. It was something like, when everyone is dead, we'll see each other again at the end of forever. That's all I remember," Harry said quietly.

"Hang on a minute. Harry, if you're thinking of trying to find your family at the end of forever, you are insane. There is no way we're going to…" Ron began.

"I didn't ask you to, did I?" Harry said, his voice suddenly rising.

"Be quiet!" Hermione whispered. "Harry, why _do_ you ask about the end of forever?"

"Like Ron said, I want to find my family. If my mum was telling the truth, then that's where they'll be. You don't have to come," Harry replied with a pointed look at Ron.

Ron said stubbornly, "We're not going to let you go without us. You might need help in case you get attacked by You-Know-Who."

_A lot of help you'd be_, Harry thought.

"Hey, maybe we could use Hermione's time turner," Ron suggested enthusiastically.

"How do you know about my time turner?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Contrary to what you think, Hermione, we _can_ read." Ron said. "We saw your schedule, and it would be impossible for even you to manage if without being in two places at once. So, Harry and I looked in the library for something that could change time."

"Well, good for you, but don't tell anyone. I'm not really supposed to have it, but Professor McGonagall let me use it," Hermione said slightly angrily. "And no, you can't use it to get to the end of forever."

"Why not, Hermione?" Harry said persuasively. "We would be really careful with it."

"I'm not just worried about you breaking it; there are so many other problems. First, even going back in time, I have to make sure I don't see myself. Second, going forward in time would be even harder, because you would be standing in the same place, at least, I think you would, and you would _have_ to see yourself. And our friends would notice if we stood in the same spot for a really long time with a vacant expression on our faces. Well, they probably wouldn't notice with you, Ron. And even if we didn't stay in the same spot, we would have no way of knowing what happened in between then and the future, and we would have no idea where we were. Third, I don't know if it can turn time forward or not, but if it did…"

"Okay! Forget the time turner!" Ron interrupted, "We'll find some other way to reach the end of forever."

…_At the end of forever… …At the end of forever…_ "Hey, has it ever occurred to you that the end of forever isn't a time?" Harry said suddenly.

"Of course it isn't. By definition, forever never ends, so the end of forever can't be a time. In fact, the end of something that never ends can't even exist," Hermione pointed out.

"I mean, maybe it's a place," Harry suggested.

**Any comments,? I always comment on other people's writing, but rarely write something for them to comment on, so… Is it any good?**

Livvy Granger 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all (yes I'm southern) anyways, Livvy, my faithful editor and writer of THIS story (she cant post cause her mum wont let her) has asked and received my permission to tie in with MY story 'Lily Evan's Strange Diary', its like an alternate ending even though that story isn't done. So, here it is hope y'all like it. And if you wanna check out 'Lily Evan's Strange Diary' go you. Luv yall Lilyre…

Livvyg hopes you like it…

"I've never heard or read about a place called the end of forever," Hermione said.

"Well, we could try to find it," Harry said in a determined voice.

"Let me get this straight, Harry," Ron began. "You want to leave Hogwarts, on your own, in search of a place that even Hermione hasn't heard of?"

"Just because she hasn't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Harry said, a little louder than he meant to.

"How are you going to find it, then?" Ron challenged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "If you two are just going to argue, I'm going to the library." They ignored her, and she left.

Harry and Ron were still arguing when Hermione returned to the common room that evening with a small book. It was about one inch thick, and slightly faded.

Ron was saying, "I still think there can't be a…"

"If you boys will stop bickering, I'll tell you what I found," Hermione interrupted forcefully.

Harry and Ron turned to look at her. Harry noticed the book and asked, "What is that, Hermione? It doesn't look like a geography book."

"It isn't, but it's not important right now," Hermione replied curtly. "Ron was right, Harry. There isn't a place called The End of Forever, or a place called Forever for there to be an end of." Ron threw a smug look at Harry. "However, there was one place that _sounds_ like the end of forever, and it might be what your mum was talking about." Harry returned the look to Ron. "It's called Thiendov Oreva."

"That doesn't sound like any place around here," Ron said skeptically.

"It's not. It is in the nation of TrissAnglais," Hermione began.

"Let's go there, then," Harry interrupted excitedly.

"Harry, we can't. It's inhabited by Shians," Hermione said.

"Hey, I think I heard my parents talk about them before," Ron said.

Harry was a trifle confused, but couldn't see how some strange animal could stop them from going to a place. "So?"

"Harry, your grandmum _hated_ Shians," Hermione explained, and lay the book on the table so Harry could read the title.

"Shians: The Death of Us All by…Diana and Isaac Potter! I didn't know my grandparents wrote a book!" Harry exclaimed, completely surprised and more than just a little confused.

"It was a best-seller than when they wrote it, but lost popularity after the human-Shian war was over. You ought to read it," Hermione explained. Then she added, "The strange thing about the war is that no one seems to know how it ended or who won. It just stopped."

"What does that have to do with Thien… the end of forever and my mum?" Harry asked.

"Well, it might help if we knew the result of the war before we go to Thiendov Oreva. If the humans won, the Shians might not appreciate our presence," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Harry said. "But I thought no one knew how it ended."

"Hey, Dumbledore might know!" Ron suggested. "Ask him Harry."

"And take the book with you. It might help," Hermione added.

Harry agreed, picked up the book, and headed for bed, deciding he would ask Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast.

Now we as a pair ask you to go and click on the little button to your left and review.

Luv, Lilyre and Livvyg


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you begin reading this chapter, I would like to say that even though the beginning of it looks like Chapter One, it isn't. It is a completely different chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Chapters One and Two (if you enjoyed them, that is). Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

"Remember that when

We have all died

We'll all be together

Family and friends

Stand side by side

At the end of forever…"

A woman with bright red hair and shockingly green eyes was singing sweetly. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a bang, and a man's voice yelling, "Lily, it's him!"

The woman's loving eyes grew wide with fear. She stopped singing, grabbed a young boy, and…

Harry jolted himself out of sleep. He had no desire to repeat the previous night's episode. He touched his scar, and it burned even more than it had the night before. He glanced at the clock near his bed, but it was blurry. When he found his glasses and put them on, he looked again. It was 5:30.

"I can't go to sleep, or I'll have that dream again," he whispered to himself. He got out of bed, got dressed, and wandered around the room, toying with the idea of turning Ron's hair green. He decided against it.

A glance at the clock told him it was 6:00. _Dumbledore might already be in his office,_ he thought. _I'll go check._ He picked up the book Hermione had given him, and tiptoed out through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He had just started to wonder how he was going to get past the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office when he nearly ran into the old man himself.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "You're certainly up bright and early today. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"Come into my office, and you can tell me what's wrong," Dumbledore said.

"Nothing's wrong, sir. I just…" began Harry.

"Lemon drops," Dumbledore said clearly. The gargoyle began to spin, revealing a flight of moving stairs. Dumbledore stepped on them, followed by Harry.

When they reached the top, Dumbledore moved a worn out old hat off of a chair and motioned for Harry to sit.

"Gryffinpuff," the hat said sleepily.

"Sorry, the Sorting Hat isn't at its best in the morning," Dumbledore said apologetically. "Now, what were you saying?"

"That nothing is wrong, sir. I just…" Harry began again.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but if nothing was wrong, then why are you up so early?" Dumbledore inquired.

"My… my scar's been bothering me a bit, that's all," Harry lied. Dumbledore smiled, and Harry blushed. He couldn't lie to Dumbledore and he knew it. "And I've been having this dream. It's right before Voldemort came and gave me my scar."

Dumbledore, unlike Ron, did not flinch, but merely said, "What happens in your dream?"

"My mum is singing this song, something about dead people seeing each other at the end of forever, and then Voldemort comes and kills her. He tries to kill me, and then… I wake up." Harry said weakly.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "And what was your question?"

"How did the human-Shian war end?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked surprised, though only for a moment. He then calmly said, "Why do you want to know?"

"See, sir, Hermione was looking for 'the end of forever' in the library, and she found this place called Thiendof Orever, or something like that, and said that might be what my mum meant. Only it's got Shians in it, and we can't go until we find out how the war ended, because they might not like having humans in their country. She found this book that my grandparents wrote, and it says awful things about them, and…" Harry paused for breath, and Dumbledore interrupted.

"And if you find out that they won't mind humans, you are planning to go to Thiendov Oreva, am I right?"

"Well,…yes,…I guess," Harry answered falteringly. "So, how did the war end?"

"I would suggest that you talk to Professor Lupin about that," Dumbledore said.

"You mean… you don't know?" Harry asked, somewhat astonished.

"Oh, I know. But I think Professor Lupin could tell you far better than I could."

"But, sir…" Harry protested.

"Ask Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said firmly.

"But… yes, sir," Harry acquiesced. He turned and headed for the staircase.

"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore called. "I suggest you wait until he is both awake and sitting down."

…

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked sternly at breakfast. "We were getting worried. We thought that maybe you had left without us."

"I was talking with Dumbledore," Harry answered quietly.

"Wha'd 'e say?" Ron mumbled through a huge bite of muffin and omelet.

"Please swallow _before _trying to speak," Hermione said reproachfully.

"He said we should talk to Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"He said Lupin could tell us better than he could, and that we should wait until he was awake and sitting down to ask," Harry replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! I am sorry I kept you waiting so long; please forgive me. I got distracted with other stories, and just kind of lost my train of thought for this story. I'll try to regain my train of thought, and I will do my best to update soon. (It may be a while though, because my homework is surprisingly rigorous for a ninth grader, and I don't have too much down time.) Okay, again, sorry about the wait. Enjoy the chapter, and please review (but please don't chastise me for taking so long)!**

"How would Professor Lupin know more about the war than Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, flipping through the small book. "He can't have been more than eleven or twelve when the war stopped."

"And what did Dumbledore mean by 'awake and sitting down'?" Ron interjected.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "That's all he would tell me."

"Maybe Professor Lupin isn't feeling well…" Hermione said, her voice trailing off at the end. She seemed to be contemplating something, and nearly missed the large door with the words "Defense Against the Dark Arts" carved into it. At one time, the name of the professor had also been carved into it, but the professor had changed so often in recent years that any more changes would damage the wood.

Harry reached out and knocked on the door, and a voice from within called, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Harry," Harry answered.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Come in," the voice said.

Harry opened the door to reveal a bedraggled man who looked ten years older than he actually was. His robes were tattered, as usual, but he was pale and thin.

"Hello, Harry and Ron. And Hermione," Professor Lupin greeted them.

Ron replied, but Hermione remained silent.

"Professor Lupin, we have a question to ask you," Harry said. "I asked Dumbledore about it, and he told me to ask you. He also told me to wait until you were awake and sitting down."

"Well, I'm certainly awake," Lupin said. "And I'm seated. So, what was your question?"

"We wanted to ask about the…" Harry began.

Hermione interrupted, "Oh, Harry! We shouldn't ask him today! Tomorrow night is the full moon! If he needed to be sitting…"

"I'll be fine, Hermione, but thank you for remembering," Lupin assured her with a faint smile.

"As I was saying," Harry continued, looking slightly annoyed. "We wanted to ask about the human-Shian war. How did it end? Who won?"

The color drained from Lupin's face, and he asked weakly, "Why do you want to know about that? I didn't know they still taught that in History…"

"They don't, Professor Lupin," Hermione explained. "They don't know, anyhow. I checked the books in the library, and none of them say anything about the end of the war. In fact, this is the only book I could find about Shians." She placed the small book face-down on the desk.

Lupin picked it up gingerly and slowly turned it over to the front cover. As he read the title, he began to grin. He opened to the first page. In the top right-hand corner were scrawled the words, "Lies, all lies!" Then, quite suddenly, he laughed.

**Again, I hope it's as good as the first few chapters (if you thought the first few were good), and I'm sorry about the long delay. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers! This chapter is a bit short, sorry. I hope it's as good as the others. It may be kind of confusing, but it will make more sense if you read "Lily Evan's Strange Diary" also by Lilyre and Livvyg. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I would appreciate it if you would review!**

Hermione gasped, "Professor! Are you alright?" Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"She always said…" Lupin gasped through his laughter. "She always said she put it… in the library…"

Ron interrupted, "Who said that? What'd they say?"

"Lily… your mum, Harry…" Lupin began again.

"What about her?" Harry asked slightly impatiently.

Lupin finally caught his breath and was able to speak clearly. "She and I bought this book the first year we came. It was a private joke between us while she was dating your dad."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were becoming more confused by the minute, and Harry asked, "But… why?"

Lupin didn't answer Harry, but instead turned to Hermione and inquired, "You have, I assume, read of the nation of TrissAnglais?"

Hermione started, "Yes, I've read about it."

"And what do you know about it?" Lupin pressed.

"Only that it is a predominantly Shian nation, and that it is somewhere in England," Hermione answered. "I also know that it was the location of many Shian murders, most of which were committed by… the…" Here Hermione broke off with a nervous look at Harry.

Lupin said sternly, "Please continue."

Hermione took a deep breath and finished, "Were committed by Isaac Potter and his friends." She turned her head away from Harry's accusatory yet shocked look and was met with Ron's incredulous stare. She then turned and fixed her eyes upon the book on Lupin's desk.

"Yes," Lupin said sadly. "It was that too…" His voice trailed off, but he regained his composure and continued, "Do you know why the war started?"

Hermione continued to stare at the book, but replied, "According to Shians: The Death of Us All, it was started because a Shian girl destroyed the house of the Potters and killed many in their family…" Again, her voice trailed off, but Lupin took up where she stopped.

"The girl was four years old. Supposedly, she had been sent by the royal Shian house of…"

Hermione gasped, and in a breathless voice, finished, "Evan."

Lupin gave a small smile, and Hermione began mumbling to herself, "Of course… it makes sense… how Professor Lupin would know…"

Ron stared at her and whispered to Harry, "I think she's lost it."

Harry ignored him and stared hard at Lupin, waiting for him to explain. Lupin gave a slightly exasperated sigh, and said, "Exactly seven years later, a Shian princess disappeared. Do you know what her name was?"

Harry looked impatiently at Lupin, but Lupin said nothing further. Hermione, however, finally looked up from the small purple book, and, staring directly into Harry's eyes, whispered, "Lilianaveranalisciana."

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, but be constructive! I really do read reviews, so each one is appreciated. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Harry yelled. 

Hermione repeated slowly, "Li-li-an-a-ver…"

"No, I heard you," Harry said impatiently. "What does that have to do with my mum?"

"It's her name, Harry," Ron said, much to Hermione's surprise.

Harry turned to Lupin with an exasperated look and asked, "_Who__se_ name? What does this Lili…" Harry stopped, a shocked expression on his face. "It's… my… mum's name?"

Lupin nodded but did not smile.

"She… she was a… a Shian? But I thought my grandparents hated Shians… Did my dad know?"

Again, Lupin nodded, and again, he did not smile.

"But how… the war… and they just let my dad marry her?"

"The war stopped about seven years after the disappearance of princess Lilianaveranalisciana," Hermione informed him. Harry ignored her, and continued looking at Lupin.

Here, Lupin smiled slightly and said, "When James found out, he immediately told your grandparents to stop the killing. I think it was the first time he had realized that Shians weren't all that different from humans."

Hermione interrupted, "But, professor Lupin, that book says that Shians are completely different. Not just in character, but in appearances, and customs, and…"

"You can't believe everything you read, Hermione." Hermione looked utterly appalled, her face a picture of incredulity, and it sent Ron into a fit of laughter. Hermione glared at him, and he laughed harder, so she aimed her wand at him. He continued laughing, but was suddenly making no noise. Hermione looked pleased with herself, and turned back toward Harry and Lupin.

"So, my mum was a Shian, and she stopped the war…" Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. It didn't make sense, and yet it somehow fit. "Wait, Shians weren't allowed in Hogwarts, were they? I mean, it wasn't just my family who hated them."

Lupin answered, "For that, we have Dumbledore to thank. He helped Lily and me to look like humans. I came to school a year late though. It took Dumbledore a while to figure out what to do about my…" Lupin glanced at a calendar on the wall. There were large red X's on it, covering the days that had passed. There was a large circle around today's date and the words _See Severus for Potion_.

Hermione nodded gravely. Ron had by now gotten over his laughter, but Hermione refused to lift the spell, so he remained silent. Harry asked, "You're a Shian too? Did you know my mum before she… became a human?"

Lupin didn't speak for a while. Instead, he turned the book over and over in his thin hands. He turned the pages gingerly, and glanced at the upper corners of a few of them. He smiled occasionally. Then, quite suddenly and quite eagerly, he looked up and addressed all three of them. "Can you stay during the holidays? There's something I want to show you."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. I apologize for taking so long to update. I keep losing my train of thought on this story, so I have to wait until I get it back to continue. I will try to update more frequently, but I make no promises. Again, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Livvyg**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, readers. Yes, I realize this starts just like the first chapter and one of the other chapters, but I promise, it's a different chapter. Hopefully it will be just as good as the other chapters though! Please let me know what you thought, and I apologize for the "cliffie", as Lilyre calls them. Actually, no, I'm not sorry for it. It should keep you interested. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!!_**

**_Livvyg

* * *

_**

"Remember that when

We have all died

We'll all be together

Family and friends

Stand side by side

At the end of forever…"

A woman with bright red hair and shockingly green eyes was singing sweetly. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a bang, and a man's voice yelling, "Lily, it's him!"

The woman's loving eyes grew wide with fear. She stopped singing, grabbed a young boy, and locked the door to the nursery. A flash of light was visible through the crack under the door. It was shortly followed by another bang, and the door flew open.

"Don't, please! Don't hurt him! Kill me if you want, but don't hurt him! I beg you, don't…" she pleaded. She was holding the boy tightly, as if to protect him. Her cries were cut short, however. There was another flash of light, and the woman crumpled to the floor. The visitor turned to the boy, and from his wand came another flash…

Instead of ending, the dream repeated disjointedly. The song… the shockingly green eyes… the woman crumpled on the floor… the man's voice… the song again… the green eyes growing wider… the fear in those eyes… growing wider still until Harry felt as though he would be pulled into to their endless green… the flash even brighter than the green of the eyes… and then…

"Harry? Harry?" called a soft, concerned voice.

Harry awoke and sat straight up, narrowly avoiding a collision with the top of the bunk. His scar burned quite painfully, and he was dizzy from the dream. Two figures were sitting beside the bed, but they were blurry. Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses only to find that they weren't there. The red-topped blur moved its hand towards Harry and said, "Looking for these, mate? I took 'em off your dresser because you were turning so much I thought you would knock 'em off and break 'em. You alright?"

Harry reached towards the hand and found his glasses in them. He put them on and saw that the red-topped figure was Ron, and the other was professor Lupin.

"Yeah," Harry lied. Ron looked at him skeptically, as did Lupin, but Lupin managed to cover it up.

"Good morning, Harry," Lupin greeted him. "I'm afraid it's a bit early, but we have to leave before dawn, and we still haven't woken Hermione."

"Going where?" Harry asked drowsily. He was still slightly dizzy and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Thiendov Oreva," Lupin reminded him.

"The what?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah!" Harry jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. He grabbed his wand and started for the stairs when Lupin stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, Harry. Ron, you go get Hermione please."

"In the girls' dorm?" Ron asked plaintatively.

"Yes, in the girls' dorm," Lupin repeated. Ron trudged out of the room, and Lupin said, "Come here, Harry."

Harry sat back down on his bed and looked at Lupin uneasily. He had a feeling he know what Lupin was going to say.

"You're not alright, are you Harry?" Lupin stated.

"I'm fine, rea…" Harry began. He could tell that Lupin didn't believe him. "Alright, it's that dream again."

"Dream?" Lupin repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Harry had forgotten that he hadn't told Lupin about the dream that led him to ask about the war. He proceeded to recount his dream. "But this time was weird. It started getting all out of order. And her eyes got all big, and…" Harry realized something he hadn't noticed before. "They started to glow almost."

Lupin had been listening intently, but now started to laugh softly. Harry looked insulted, and Lupin explained, "Shian eyes glow. Lily promised her father that she would only remain human long enough to end the war. She told him she would die a Shian. That was Lily; always true to her word. Once she…"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud thud from the Common Room.


End file.
